The Fire Demon
by Ravenangel96
Summary: This is my first FanFic It is about a 15 year old girl that is the start of a new generation of X-men, the group includes four new faces and an old friend or two. Fast paced and fun, hope you enjoy. I do not own the X-men.
1. What could possibly go wrong?

**Hello this is my first Fan fic I hop you all like it and as always (unless your the writer for Marvel and if so...Say so your awesome!)**The fire Demon has no actual ties with marvel comics and I do not own them.

Nicolette Ignem was running. Just running. Not for her life or anything, she was running because she liked to. That's it. Oh and because I'm a gymnast.

That's right my name is Nicolette, I'm like latin or something which is what I say when people ask about my last name. I'm currently training for a big meet coming up, its in texas and I got first in the qualifying round so I am pumped.

I had gotten my but out of bed this dreary cloudy overcast perfect morning to go on my ritualistic run.

Every moring I am up and running (literaly) by 5 am. It's a bad habit that I stay up to late aswell leading to an over intake of sugery fruits to send me bouncing off the walls.

I am also kind of a health nut. I'm a vegan but only by accendent. I don't eat breads or wheats and what I do eat is all veggies and fruits, sometimes chocolate and no-bake cookies but other than that...nada.

But my friends at the gym think its cool cause that way I don't have to deal with calorie counting or anything. One of my secret dreams is to eat a brownie. Just one if I can stop myself. I've been told they are chocolate heaven.

I jogged back up to the house i currently live in. I say currently because my parents flip houses. They love to see a run down house become a home so much that they have done it 23 times in there life. The good news? We always stay in the same place. Right around 121 roosevelt road, where my gym is.

"Dad...i smell peanut butter and bananas (A.N. yes i used the holla back girl song to spell that...i'm pathetic) Is breakfast ready?" sure enough as always my dad was waiting with a healthy delisous breakfast holding his death in a cup (coffee). "Dad your smelly drink is invading the delisous smell of bananas again." I scolded. "sorry kiddo, you wanted break fast, if you didn't i wouldn't need the coffee." I made a throwing up geusture.

He laughed ruffling my long shiny black hair. I scowled and ate my butter-nanas.

"Hey honey"my mom says soming to smooth out my black locks so identical to hers.

"Hey mom" I said as she walked over to the dreaded coffee pot.

"A_ high speed chase was stopped today by a band of muntants called the X-men in new york. The recent controversy in new york is wheather there is a mutant problem or a truly well justified group of crime fighting mutants." _

My mom snorted unlady like "well i think most of the mutants are a problem. Sure there may be a few good ones but we shouldn't leave it to chance that they are really the good ones. There are so many evil ones out there. They are a problem breed, they should all be imprisoned." She sounded like she had given quite a bit of thought to that...

"Mom chill we are in Utah and they are in new york no reason to loose your head about it." I told her. She looked at my father. He just shook his head.

I finished my breakfast and put the paper plate in the trash. When I dropped it into the garbage the edges were singed on the plate. I picked it back up to look closer. It caught on fire. I quickly blew it out.

After a mild panic attack I looked my hands over. The fire hadn't hurt me. At all. I saw it lick at my skin and i couldn't even feel it.

Around my hands there wasn't so much a glow as there was an anti-glow. Instead of there being a bright light coming from them it was a dark air around them. Like a mirage on the street, it floated above and around my skin.

"I'm upstairs if you need me." I called to my parents and started up the stairs.

I sat on my bed thinking how easy it had been to decevie my parents. All i did was tell them i wasn't feeling well and they had left for church without me saying that god would forgive me.

The real reason was because i was afraid, what if i had gone with them and in the middle of church i accedently touched something for to long. The anti-glow hadn't gone away a good 3 hours later. I just was holding them together in a metal bowl i had gotten from the kithin.

I was clearly one of the things... the mutants. I didn't feel any different. I actually felt energized. Like i could do anything. Wierd huh?

Now all i had to do was figure out how to control the anti-glow...fire situation.

I nearly fell off my bed when the door bell rang. God was I always this jumpy? Must be new. I walked carefully downstairs avoiding touching anything. Mom and dad haven't even been gone 3 minutes and already they forgot something. I pulled the door open quickly stashing the bowl away.

I can honestly say that I couldn't have ever guessed a beautiful african woman with white hair and a tall brown haired boy with glasses were at my door.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked. They both smiled. "Well as funny as this sounds we want to help you Nicolette." I corected her "Just Nic. Miss..." "Orroro Monroe" "Miss Orroro, my parents aren't home right now, if your selling something they should be home in about an hour but I'm afraid I can't help you."

I froze with the next thing she said "Nic we know your gifts are frightening right now but we are here to help you. We are the X-men. Well two of them." I couldn't help it I snickered. Thinking of what I told my mother just this morning.

"Um thanks but I think I can tough it out here, I'll figure it out soon." Orroro sadly shook her head.

"It was nice to meet you then" she said sticking out her hand so I could shake it.

I cringed and backed up "I can't" I whispered she looked confused. I grabbed a piece of paper off the entry table and it started to smoke. It caught fire soon after and miss monroe and the boy looked forlorn.

"Child as an instructor in our school I can tell you that you will be well looked after and we will help put you in control of your wonderful gift. We have help so many like you. Give it a chance, our head master can make everything work out splendidly. Won't you meet him, if you don't wish to stay we can have you back within the hour."

I nodded finally admitting I did infact need help. And they could give it to me.

Miss monroe introduced the boy "This is one of our students Scott Summers. I never did catch you last name child."

"My name is Nicolette Umbra Ignem.'' I practically whispered. I was dreading visiting these infamous X-men. They may be here to help me but I was scared.

I started to go with them when I remembered to lock the door. I turned and ran right into Scott. "Uh, sorry" I looked over to Orroro "I need help to lock the front door." Scott said from behind me "I got it. where are the keys?" "in the nightstand thingy by the door." He went in

"Under the bowl? Shit!" He yelled.

ohh no he touched it. That bowl was almost red hot after three hours of constant heat.

"Miss Orroro I think he just burned himself!" she ran in past me and I followed her with out touching the door. Sure enough Scotts hand was blistering real fast. I ran to the kitchin and silently apologizing to my mom I got the first aid kit

"Here" I gave Orroro the burn cream and the gauze. She wrapped his hand and he was fine. I had picked up the bowl and put it in the sink, it actually put off steam.

After we locked up and every thing I finally saw it...

A FREAKING JET!

parked on my drive way!

"It's some perk ain't it" Scott said climbing on after me.

I walked into an office with Scott and Orroro beside me. They weren't either particularly tall but they both surpassed me by a few inches at least. I was the shortest in the room beside the man in the wheelchair, adding to the evergrowing fear in me.

A Large blue furry man was by the window but other than that there was no sign that these people were mutants. Another man by the book case was very intimidating and he clearly knew this because he tried to smile when I walked in. It was actually slightly reasureing. Then behind the desk was the bald headmaster miss Orroro called Professor X. He was in the wheelchair.

"Hello Nicolette, Nic. I am Proffesor Xaivier. This is my school for the gifted. Here try these on." he handed me a pair of gloves. i slipped them on and...they didn't burn. I smiled and looked up. "yes it is nice to not have to worry about what you touch is it not?" I nodded

"I was wondering if you would like to stay here with my and my students. we will teach you to understand and control your abilities."

Geeze girl not three seconds ago you were asking for something like this and now your saying NO? whats wrong with you you should at least go see it.

"Sure, I would love to."

**End of Chapter one. SO? What do you think, I know nothing fits together right now and the part of the description that said this was funny is lying but I would love coments and reviews, if something is wrong or right, mabey both? just wright something this is my first though so try and be nice.**

**Please? Okay thanks. Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Hello

**I do not own the X-men evolution cartoon**

As scott was assigned to make sure i was settled in he was walking the halls with me.

the Xaiver institute isn't as much of a high school as it seems, it's like a medevil high school in a castle and futuristic space school combined. On one hand it has Beautiful ordinate halls with carved wood panels and high celings and the most beautiful art and chandilers, and on the other hand under the dorms and all the main rooms there is a layer that's made of all silver and white metals that i can't figure out how to open most of the time.

In the lower layer there are high tech labs and medical rooms and something that scott call the danger room, and on the upper layer there are all the rooms and the commons that the kids use. And the kitchin that scott said i would see later, although i don't know if that had something to do with the shattering sound and shouting as we passed by.

It was then i realized that i had seen almost no one in the inter castle/school.

"Excuse me Scott?" i asked

he smiled down patronizingly and i smiled up innocently "Yes nic?"

"Well when will i meet someone?"

he frowned "well, some kids in this place can get kind of ecentric. Like really ecentric. And the professor thought that it would be a good idea to let you see everything before you saw the most frieghting part."

I laughed, "well i'm sold if you guys can figure out how to explain it to my parents. So who's first?"

he thought for a second. "Well Jean first then we can meet your new roommate. then we'll work our way up" i nodded.

we walked down one of the seemingly endless halls. He stopped suddenly and knock on a random door.

someone on the otherside ran to the door "scott?" she called before opening the door

"yeah hey there's someone you should meet." she opened the door and smiled up at him with big, bright green eyes...then she noticed me.

"Hi, I'm Jean Grey nice to meet you...?"

"Hello, my name is Nic, it's nice to meet you too."

"where are you from Nic?" she said then she looked above me _what's her ability? _

"well I'm from Utah, my ability is lighting stuff on fire with my hands, they get pretty hot. The professor gave me cool gloves to wear though."

"really, cool. How long have you had these abilities?"

"Uh, 7 hours now i think."

"wow, this must be pretty strange."

"I don't know i think it seems amazing, we all are around the people that get it you know? my parents are going to freak when they find out but miss Orroro said that the professor would talk to them, he seems really nice, so mabey they will listin."

"that would be great, If you ever need anything feel free to ask my door is going to be 7 doors down from yours so you can always reach me alright?"

"Great thanks Jean. See you soon, Its Hanks turn to night so dinner will be good."

"I hope so, See you!"

She closed the door. We started walking down the hall again, "she's really nice. How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"How'd you tell?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well in Utah a couple of my friends look at each other like you two do. It's very distinctive and it says "We are in love, and have know each other forever" as oposed to "I like them but don't want it to be weird if they say no", you two have clearly passed that stage so you've probably been together like, a year?"

"Nic, you are a sherlock, it's just about a year ago i first started going out with Jean and that's exactly how it started." He looked down.

We have passed the 6th door and i stoped. he looked at me for a second. "oh yeah, hey how'd you know i was going to this room?"

"Jean just told me, 7 doors down, and you said that my roommate was second so i assumed that she was in here." i told him.

"amazing" he whispered under his breath before knocking on the door. "Rogue, I've got your new roommate here, want to meet her?"

a very pail girl opened the door, her hair was cool, it was a dark pretty brown with white streaks on either side of her face.

"Hi, I'm Rogue." she said eyeing me.

"Hello, my name is Nic. I like your gloves." she looked down at my hands.

"Yours are pretty cool too. what do yours do?"

"Well my hands are really, really hot so they light stuff on fire, what about yours?"

"well threw skin contact ah automatically absorb the person ah touch, their powers, life force and memories."

"That's got to be a pain. But it's still way interesting."

She smiled, "hey Rogue would you mind taking Nic to meet everyone the professor wanted me back by now."

"Not a problem" she said hooking arms with me.

"Alright see you guys later," he walked away.

"Ah have you all to my self now, Muhaawwwhaaa!" Rogue said loudly.

"well my captor what are we doing first?" i said laughing.

"well, ah was thinking that those are probably your pjs am ah correct?" she asked looking me over.

"I left in a hurry" i said shrugging

"you wanna borrow some clothes?" she asked gusturing to her closet. I nodded vigorously.

she walked into the room and told me to do the same.

While she was rumaging threw her closet i walked around the room. She had pictures covering one or two surfaces. in no paticular order, some were photos that looked like mug shots of one guy, he had red hair and black and red eyes the rest were of normal looking teenagers. she pulled out an out fit and sung Ta da!

I walked over and looked at what she had picked out for me.

it was as simple as you could get. It was a purple t-shirt and black shorts. She gave them to me and i changed, the shirt was tight fitting but not too tight. the shorts were well fit aswell. Then came the accessories. She held out a pair of black mid-calf lace up cargo boots claiming that they didn't fit her but were well broken in.

I slid them over my feet, the fake leather felt like a cross of velvet and air cradling my feet. i never knew that combat boots could feel this wonderful.

She gave me something else, it was at least a dozen silver bangles. "try to put those on. they won't fit over mah hand"

they slid just over my hand and hung beautifully at my tiny wrists. "wait last touch!" she went to her dresser and lifted up a silver necklace with an inlane purple gem the same as the neon purple shirt. "It matches your eyes perfectly, keep it." i let her put it on me.

I threw my arms around her and then stood back "thank you so much Rogue! your like my big sister that i always wanted!" she laughed.

"well from now on, ah am" we started to head out the door when i stopped her. "Wait, how does the purple match my eyes? my eyes are Brown."

"well they look purple to me. Here ah'll let you see." she took me to a mirror, sure enough, my eyes were a bright piercing neon purple.

Rogue and i were in the commons me and scott had carefully avoided. We went and sat down at a table. i watched the kids my age messing around, they were a lively bunch i'll give them that. Rogue looked almost pained. i laughed when a boy came over and plopped down next to us, Rogue had tipped him from his chair before he had said a word.

"This is the creature the professor calls bobby, you two aren't likely to get along well" Rogue said.

"Why is that?" i asked.

"he makes ice and acts like a 2 year old." Bobby got up unfazed.

"Hi, you must be new what's your name?" he asked. Rogue rolled her eyes again.

"Hello, I'm Nic"

"nice to meet you"

"you aswell"

"POPSICLE!" a man snarled coming into the room. It was the man from the professor's office.

"oh no!" bobby whined.

The man waltzed up to our table.

"You froze the girls bathroom door shut?" he snarled at bobby. Bobby laughed it off. "there was no one in it!" he potested

"then why did tabitha have to blow the door down?" Bobby looked at his shoes.

suddenly the man noticed me. "oh, uh sorry stripes, and mini stripes, Nic right. didn't me to interupt." he stuck his hand out awquardly and i shook it. "Nic, and it's nice to meet you mr.?" "logan, i'm mr. logan. so are you the new mini Rogue?"

Rogue chimed in "Logan meet my new little sister" she said smiling

"so she has the same gloves, clothes, fashion sense, Does she have the same adittude?"

"well" i said "I'd like to think I have an adittude all my own if you don't mind"

he smiled and just said "See you around pip squeak, stripes." and left with Bobby in tow.

We left with everyone else for dinner. as we walked tward the dining room Rogue asked me "Hey i wonder what dinner is tonight."

"beef stroganoff." i awnsered. she looked over at me with an inquisative look. i shrugged, it just felt like someone made beef stroganoff, what ever that was.

we walked into the dining room, a large blue man was in a paper chefs hat and looked pleasantly suprised with himself. Hank. the man's name was Hank. i'm sure about it.

"my students, tonight for you i have made..." he did a fake drum roll with his tongue.

"BEEF STROGANOFF!" he announced. Rogue looked at me. "Nic? it sounds like your the only one Hank told, have you already met him?"

"So Hank is his name?" i asked and she nodded. "well i haven't met him yet but i just must have heard it in the hall or something."

she nodded to herself as we sat down.

Hank, the Chef set a plate for everyone and we all gathered our food. unfortunatly beef stroganoff is meat covered in it's fat, with rice or noodles. so TOTALLY not vegan friendly. Fortunatly there were grapes. i had a lot of grapes. Half way through the dinner logan, who was sitting across from me noticed. "hey Pip squeak," he said when it was moderatly quiet, "why aren't you eating, Hanks the best chef here, tomorrows Kurts turn and that will be a lot less apealing."

i smiled into my food politely and told him "well, I'm a vegan. And I don't eat wheat, because of Gymnastics, to many carbs aren't a good thing." i shrugged non chalantly and popped a grape into my mouth.

"why didn't you say something Nic, we have all kinds of fruit in the kitchin, we've even got vegtables, no matter how scarce they seem to be." Professor Xaiver told me. I smiled and said "really it's fine, I'm suprisingly not that hungery anyway, I think i'm still in shock" the proffessor smiled "alright but if you get hungery later help yourself."

I nodded my thanks and finished my grapes and water before leaving with Rogue to go back to our room.

**That's it for now hopefully I'll post more soon. Special thanks to TeamEdmundandPeter and Blue is the Sea, you two are my first Reviewers, (i did a happy dance when you said you liked it, thanks) so if you want me to mention you all you have to do is tell me what you think (and please be honest, i try to fix any critisim) Thanks. **

**Ps the reason it took so long is because the first time i saved it, it disappeared so i had to rewrite it, the new chapters will probably be added faster than this one.**


	3. I Have What?

**thank you everyone for Reviewing, all three of you, the new reviewer was HokkaidoMaster, thanks for your comments, I am sorry to say though i rolled my eyes when I saw it. For those of you that are reading this...haha, you don't get it. If you would like to understand this comment just read the reviews, and mabey leave one... please tell me what you think.**

I laid down in my bed and listened to Rogue breathing peacefully.

I couldn't sleep. It's a regular situation for me and I knew that it would last until I went for a walk. But its past curfew, I shouldn't be walking around the grounds past curfew. I switched over to lay on my back.

It got worse; it almost felt like the muscles in my back were….moving, under my skin. I flipped over onto my stomach, which made the feeling even more prominent, painful even. I rolled over on my side but no matter which way I moved there was a sort of burning feeling devouring my shoulder blades.

I gave in and stood up, pacing around the room. I stretched and stretched but the feeling got worse.

Ice would help, but….wait, the professor said that I could help myself to anything in the kitchen ….including ice.

I went to the door and opened it quietly….then it squeaked like no tomorrow. Probably waking somebody up.

I moved quietly to the kitchen on the balls of my feet.

I grabbed a towel and brought it over to the freezer. I got some ice out and put it in the rag, it made a fairly decent ice pack.

Happy with myself I closed the freezer, and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Logan was standing right behind the door. I whacked him with my hand and he chuckled. "What are you doing up kid?" he asked

"Nothing, what about you Mr. Logan?"I asked back.

"You're holding an ice pack" he commented.

"Your hair is brown" I said back.

"What?" he asked.

"I thought that we were stating obvious facts." I shrugged.

He smiled but didn't budge. "What's this all about kid?" he asked pulling a drawer out and grabbing me a rubber band.

I tied the rag closed but I didn't say anything.

I shrugged as one of my muscles twitched and I flinched.

"How'd you hurt yourself already?"

"Well, I didn't it's just…. I think the muscles on my back are having a spazz attack…. and it really hurts.

He looked me over and sighed, "Come on. Hank will have something for yea."

He led me down the halls while I tried to hold the ice pack on my back.

We walked into a room that was full of weird object and smells, the medical bay.

"Hank our new arrival has a bad back, we need your help." Logan called.

Hank jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of us. "Let's have a look" he said patting an examining table. I jumped up and turned to face away from him.

"Just breathe really deep for me." I did as he moved around the stethamagiger.

He stopped and I turned around. He put the tool away and started. "Nic, I don't think your hands are going to be your only mutation, your back muscles are moving and twisting, which suggests that your body is not done mutating yet."

"So my back is going to hurt like this for a while?" I asked.

"Well, some mutations take years to develop completely and some only take a day or two. It's a very unclear science and can't be determined yet. I'm sorry, I could get you some pain relief medicine if you would like?"

I nodded. "Sure, uh, yeah, sure" he went to the counter and came back with a box, I held out my hand and he shook two pills into it. He pointed, to a closet, "there's a sink in there and a couple of plastic cups."

I nodded and walked into the closet, the cups were behind the door. I turned on the water; it was a bit warm so I thought I would let it run for a while. I spun the cup around watching the pills swirl around when it hit me.

I felt the floor hit me and the blinding pain in my back, but I didn't realize I had screamed until Logan and Hank had come in.

I felt something weird, but not, on my body. Separately like…. If I had a separate…limb.

I tried to get up but there was that feeling again.

The connection with…new limbs. I turned around and saw two huge black masses. Wings.

I have. Freaking. Wings!

Logan was saying something really loud but I couldn't make out the actual words.

I tried to pull in the wings and they responded. The pulled in and settled against my back. I stood up and leaned against the door they had just thrown open.

I walked out of the medical bay and started to walk towards….somewhere else I guess.

I ended up in the professor's office.

"Ah, Nic, thank goodness. I am sorry but I was the one that brought you here." I nodded. It makes sense, telepath and the unexplained destination. "Now I know that this is a shock but this is one of your beautiful mutations. Just take a seat for me and I'll explain for you."

I sat in one of the chairs. It was crazy, I had wings.

"I know that it's strange, first you have your hands the temperature they are and the complications that present but on further reflection I have discovered that, that power is in fact linked to a greater power you're still developing. You are a physic; this heat is the extra power in the form of physic fire.

"I can set up metal blocks that we can take down as the time comes if you'd like, as for the wings, well I have a very special person coming to help you train. This is all coming very fast but I know you can handle it." I took a deep breath and thought it over. I have wings, and physic powers, and purple eyes.

I couldn't help it I started to freak out. I felt the professor in my head; I guess I wasn't supposed to know this because the professor looked over at me. "Very good Nic, your powers are more in control when you calm down, perhaps they are tied to your emotions."

I nodded. "Professor-" something was giving me a lisp, I ran my tongue over my teeth, my incisors were longer. Just enough to be noticeable.

"Nic it's alright, I'll have something just for you made to disguise anything you would like. We already do so for Kurt."

I touched my tooth. It was sharp, like a fang. I HAVE FANGS!

"Professor, I just don't think I can handle all this, I've got wings and fangs and purple eyes and physic powers. What do physic powers even do?"

"Well both Jean Grey and I have them, they will enable you to eventually read minds, move things with your mind and use your physic fire. It's easy to see that you are overwhelmed by all this, if you'd like I could put the blocks up now to help ease the transition?"

"Sure, just the mind reading stuff if you would the rest I'll be okay with. I think I've got a handle on the heat and I haven't noticed anything for the rest of it."

"well it doesn't work like that, in fact I'll only be able to lower the level of the power you emit." He said.

"Alright, let's do it." I said and he wheeled around his desk and put his hands on my head, "this is not going to hurt, but I have been told it feels weird."

There was a draining sensation, before my brain imploded.

**Thanks for reading. Now please review. Please? The next chapter should be here soon!**


	4. New Faces in the Institue

After all of that I STILL CANT SLEEP!

I thought I could get some sleep after the professor finished his mind tricks. I was laying face down into my pillow trying to sleep again.

I reached back a felt my new wings. They were smooth and soft. I let them unbend slightly and I turned around to look at them.

They were black and glossy…and painful to sleep on.

I got up and rifled through my drawers, my intention to go running, there were big sweat pants and a huge jacket that were both slate grey.

I slid the grey pants up around my waist. Those hid the bottom part of my wings and then I slid the jacket over the top half of my wings.

I looked over to the mirror, I looked like a freak but I couldn't see the wings.

I snuck out the room much quieter this time and headed to the back door.

I took a deep breath and I swear I could feel the clean-ish air from the forest reviving me. I started jogging on a well worn path when I realized that the grounds of a mutant school would probably have some sort of defense.

I realized that too late, SOMETHING WAS FIREING AT ME!

I ducked and dodged the green lasers and the flying discs with serrated edges. I ran deeper into the forest and looked over my shoulder. Nothing was chasing me so I kept running. I reached a lake…great. I could go around it or I could pretend I was never out avoiding trouble and head back.

I turned around and started to jog back to the house.

"Stop! Who are you?" a girl screamed jumping down to threaten me with her small fists. She must only be 13. "uh, hi, I'm Nic. And you?" I asked standing as still as possible, she looked me over.

"you look pathetic, what are you wearing and why are you here?" a boy jumped down from behind her.

"Micelle leave her alone, you said you knew an X-man so let's find him and talk to him not this little girl." I looked him over and gave him the finger.

He was shocked, his angular features and intense green eyes frozen in a state of shock so complete that his girlfriend started laughing to herself. She shook it off and I took my leave.

"See you later oh rude ones" I said and started running again.

The girl ran in front of me cutting me off. "Wait a second Nic, you didn't answer me." I shrugged "neither did you, your boyfriend did."

She came at me fists swinging. I dodged them like she was moving through Jell-o.

I finally caught one of her wrists and twisted it behind her back. "What do you two want to know?" I asked calmly and I released her. Man these stupid powers were piling on by the minute.

"Well, Nic where are you from?" the boy asked.

"Utah"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a mutant"

"What can you do?"

"I am a telepath and I can fly. You?"

"How did you know?" he looked astonished

"She just said that she is a telepath Stupid" Michelle said roughly.

"Oh, well where are you staying?"

"I'm at the Xavier institute." I told him and Michelle grinned.

"Can you take us there?" she asked. I nodded.

"I am new there so I don't know if you are welcome but I can show you if you are set on finding it anyway." They nodded and I started walking at a brisk pace so they could follow but not have to run.

Michelle kept up easily but the boy tripped a couple of times on uneven rocks. We finally got to the mansion and I suddenly remembered the lasers I had encountered earlier.

I looked over my shoulder and tried to measure how fast they were. The girl looked confident and fast but the boy looked clumsy and tired. Well… that's it for plan A: us running to the door so we didn't break the alarm system but plan B was coming along nicely.

Logan is in the kitchen drinking coffee but we are downwind from him and a good 100 yards away in the brush, so no smelling or seeing, maybe we can make a big enough noise that he will look for us and when he sees us he'll turn off the alarm system.

"Okay so the alarm system is on and we don't want to break anything or set off the sirens so we have to make a noise to get the guy in the kitchen to turn it off. So can either of you guys throw a rock?"

They nodded, I can too so I picked up three rocks, I pulled off my glove and burned TURN, on one, OFF on another and, ALARM on the last. I gave one to each of us and Michelle went first breaking through the kitchen window, the boy's landed on the sidewalk next to the door but when I threw mine it went through the door. THE FREAKING DOOR! I winced and saw Logan go on the alert, three metal claws popped out of his fists.

Michelle sucked in a breath and we all watched as Logan picked up the three rocks his claws went away. He looked out the door toward us. I waved my hand and he punched the buttons next to the door.

I walked out of the brush and ushered the others to do the same. Logan met us half way, he knew Michelle. "Kid what are you doing here" he asked.

She crossed her arms defiantly. "We would like to join the X-men." She said and I looked at Logan's reaction. "That's three recruits in two days, that's got to be some kind of record." He muttered motioning us into the house. I walked in and cleared the glass from the window seat; I was trying to find where to dispose it when Logan started talking so I sat down still holding the glass.

"where were you, why now?" he asked she started regaling her tale but I already knew it, mutant hunters were looking for her now so she gave herself a name other than X23 and ran.

With the words X23 and Weapon X I saw a rainbow of images, almost all deeply chilling to the bone but she was not finished telling her story so I slipped off my gloves and let her finish.

Just as I had anticipated when I focused the glass began to melt in my hands and suddenly seemed more like dough or clay than glass. I started shaping it into a bowl, I had almost a completely closed bubble when Michelle or X23 was finished with her story and Logan finished with his questions.

He turned to me and saw my glass bubble. "Nic? What are you doing?" he asked smiling. I gestured to the window. "I didn't know where to put the glass, so I blew it into a bubble." I smoothed the last piece into place and put it on the shelf behind me then I turned to them again.

"Sorry I'll listen" I said looking down.

"Well pip squeak, I have one question for you." I nodded for him to continue. "What are you doing up, and ok two questions, what are you wearing?" I ducked my head and muttered "I couldn't sleep".

He shook his head. "So then why are you wearing that ridicules get up?" I sighed. "You can't see them this way." I said quietly.

"See what?" the boy asked

Just then the professor wheeled in. And there was a really tall blonde guy in a trench coat behind him.


End file.
